


Baby, Can I Get Your Number?

by miss_grey



Series: What We Do In The Dark [2]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vampires, hunter carwood lipton, hunter dick winters, hunter harry welsh, nix is a flirty boy, vampire nix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18904282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey
Summary: After their impromptu first meeting, Nix can't stop thinking of the handsome hunter Dick Winters.  Which...might be a problem, considering Nix is a vampire.  Oh, what the hell.





	Baby, Can I Get Your Number?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really having a lot of fun with this, so I hope you all enjoy. The other ships will be introduced shortly :)

 

 

Lewis Nixon strode through the front door of his country home and kicked the door shut behind himself.  He made his way single mindedly into the kitchen and opened the fridge.  He pulled one of the bottles of blood from inside and pried the cap off, allowing himself only one torturous whiff before he gulped down half of it, then proceeded to gag.  “Disgusting,” he growled.  “Don’t know why I put up with this like some…some…vampire plebian.  Drinking cold blood for Christ’s sake.”  He collapsed into a kitchen chair and proceeded to choke down the rest.  The only thing worse than cold blood was blood that had been re-warmed.  Gross. 

This had been Nix’s life for the last two weeks, ever since he was forced to flee the nightclub in Ohio and return to his country estate in New Jersey.  He was on the lam, one might say.  It wasn’t that he felt particularly guilty about what had happened to his Ohio acquaintances, but more because when the rest of the coven had stopped by asking questions, they’d expected answers.  And Nix had told them, sadly, that he hadn’t seen anything at all, and he had no idea what happened to the club owners.  They hadn’t been very pleased with him.  Rather than face up to whatever excruciating interrogation they’d had planned for him, he’d high-tailed it back to the coast where he was under the (mostly resented) protection of the New England coven. 

Now, back on the east coast, he had enough protection that he could have gone out and fed like a proper vampire, so why in the world did Nix find himself holed up in his country estate?  Well, that was simple.  He was about to do something supremely stupid, so he figured he might as well lay low in advance.  And get used to drinking nothing but cold, bottled blood (pig?  Was that _pig’s blood?_!) like a commoner.

It had all started when some rugged, sexy, red-haired hunter had barged in on one of Nix’s blood orgies and put a stake to his heart.  God, that was hot.  The man’s intense blue eyes had been so focused on Nix that he’d actually accused Nix of hypnotizing him.  First of all, Nix hadn’t been in any proper condition to do so, and secondly, he hadn’t needed to.  The handsome Dick Winters had done that all on his own.  And he’d smelled fucking fantastic.  Seriously, he’d gotten Nix’s pulse pounding and his senses soaring, and it had taken all of Nix’s self-control not to just sink his teeth into Dick’s pretty, freckled neck. 

The problem was that two weeks had passed and Nix was still thinking about him.  He hadn’t paid enough attention to the other hunter to get a good read on him, but Nix might have been making some inquiries.  Enough to know that the man’s name had been Carwood Lipton and that he and Dick had been hunting together for at least two years now.  All reports seemed to indicate that both men were determined hunters with an insatiable work ethic and unshakeable moral foundations.  Basically, they were uptight sticks in the mud who happened to be very good at killing supernatural creatures.  And apparently, they rarely lost their target.  Which happened to intrigue Nix all the more.  Nix had, against all odd, rattled the unshakeable Dick Winters.  And frankly, he couldn’t have been happier about it.

Now, on to the stupid idea.  Nix wanted to see Dick again.  Like… _needed_ to see him.  Even had an all-consuming, insatiable fixation.  Nix needed to see the hunter who’d let him live, who’d spared his wasted undead life for no apparent good reason.  He wanted to see him, and smell him, and _touch_ him again, and God help him, _taste_ him.  Then, if Dick wanted to kill him, he’d die a happy vampire.  Really. 

Only, it probably wouldn’t work to simply stroll up to the hunter who’d spared your life once and hope that he’d be willing to do it again.  He’d have to be smart about this.  If he wanted to see Dick again, he’d have to provide an incentive.  Hence, the stupidity.  After all, what might a hunter want that Nix could give?

Well, Nix prided himself on finding information.  He was rather good at it.  After all, he’d already managed to build a bit of a mental file on Dick Winters and Carwood Lipton, as well as a handful of their hunter associates, like a man named Harry Welsh, who was apparently something of a dispatcher for hunters.  He’d even managed to scrounge the man’s number, which he contemplated on his phone now, over the gory dregs of a bottle of cold blood.

He only gave it another moment of thought before he punched in the number on his cell, put it on speaker, then kicked back in his chair.  The phone rang twice before a breathy young male voice picked up.  “Hello?  Thanks for calling Mike’s pizza.  What can we do you for?”

Nix cleared his throat.  “Harry Welsh?  I have a tip for one of your hunters.”

The line was silent for a moment, then it clicked once, and a new, deeper voice came on the line.  “This is Harry.  Who is this?”

Nix tapped a finger on the cold wood of the table top.  “A friend.  I have a tip for one of your hunters.”

“Alright…friend.  Can I get a name?”

“Sure.  It’s Nix.”

“Okay, Nix.  What’s this tip, and who’s it for?”

“The tip’s for Dick Winters.  I got an idea about where he might find a couple ‘a ghouls that’ve been causing some trouble.”

Harry hummed, like he was writing the information down.  “Ghouls, okay.  Where abouts?”

Nix allowed himself a satisfied smile as he said “Well, see, that’s the thing.  The info’s only for Winters.  Let him know if he’s interested, he needs to meet me.”

“Well that’s fucking cold.”  Harry reprimanded.  “What about the damage they’re doing in the meantime?”

Nix shrugged.  “Not my problem.  Tell him he can take it or leave it.”

Harry huffed.  “Alright, who was this again?”

“Nix.  Tell him to meet me in Altoona, 8pm on Wednesday.  Place called Jonesey’s.  It’s a real dive.  He’ll love it.”  With those parting words, Nix ended the call.

He thumped his chair legs back on the floor and clapped his hands, very pleased with himself.  It was a gamble, of course, but if Dick Winters was the kind of man Nix thought he was, he’d answer, even if he thought it was a trap.  Innocent lives might be at stake.

With that, Nix stood and made his way to his bedroom, where he proceeded to pack a bag.  He had a long night of driving ahead of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Dick stared across the counter at Harry, while the patrons of Currahee bustled around him.  “Nix.”  Dick deadpanned.

Harry nodded again while he dried off a glass.  “That’s what he said.  Know him?”

Dick huffed, shaking his head.  “I’ve got an idea.”

Beside him, Lipton took a drink of his beer.  “It’s a trap,” he muttered after he swallowed.  “You know it is, Dick.”

“Maybe.”

“Who is this guy?”  Harry pressed.

Before Lip could answer, Dick cut him off with a sharp, commanding look.  “Just…an acquaintance.”

“You need me to find you some backup?”  Harry offered.

“No,” Dick said.  “I think Lip and I can handle it.”

“Alright.  Just…take care of yourselves, alright?  You two’re some of my best hunters, not to mention some of my best friends.”

Dick flashed a quick smile.  “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

Wednesday night found Nix sitting at the bar, nursing a Bourbon, of all things.  He sat at enough of an angle so that he could see all ways in and out, but he needn’t have bothered.  The place was slow and relatively empty.  Only one woman had approached Nix in the hour he’d been there and he dissuaded her interest easily enough. 

At 8pm on the dot, the door opened and Dick Winters and Carwood Lipton pushed through, dressed in jeans and black t-shirts, with flannel button-ups thrown over.  They looked like a couple of working men, in for a drink (which Nix knew was the point,) except that both of their eyes were too sharp as they scanned the place and they were both obviously packing an assortment of monster-killing weapons under the flannel. 

Nix raised his hand from his glass, but Dick had already spotted him.  The redhead gave a curt nod to his partner and the other man found a seat near the door, eyes continuing their scan.  Dick squared his shoulders and walked up to the bar.  “This seat taken?”  He murmured.

“Nope.  All yours.”  Nix said, pushing the stool out for him.  Dick cast him a wary glance before he scanned the bar once more then turned back.  “Can I buy you a drink?”  Nix asked.

“I don’t drink.”  Dick said, fixing Nix in his gaze.

Nix snorted.  “Of course you don’t.  Righteous through and through, aren’t you?  A water, then?”

“I’m fine.”  Dick insisted.

“Bartender, a water for my friend here, please.”  Nix called, ignoring Dick’s protest.

“We’re not friends.”  Dick said, “But that brings up a good question.  Where are yours?”

Nix shook his head.  “What do you mean?”

“I’m not stupid.  Harry tells me you called in a tip and said you wanted me to meet you here.  It’s obviously a trap.  So where are the others?”

Nix furrowed his brow.  “Oh, no others.  Just me.”  He sniffed his Bourbon, wrinkled his nose, and put it back on the counter.  “And this isn’t a trap.”

“Oh yeah?  What is it, then?”

“An excuse.”  Nix grinned.  “To see you again.  You really rushed out of there, last time.  Didn’t even give a guy your number or anything.”

“What’s the tip?”  Dick pressed, ignored everything Nix had just said.

“Couple of ghouls have taken up residence at the abandoned house on Bleeker, a couple miles outside of town.  A little birdy told me they snatched a boy last week.  They’ll probably get even braver soon.”

“How did you find me?”  Dick asked, again ignoring what Nix had just told him.

Nix pursed his lips for a second, debating on how much of the truth to reveal.  He settled for minimal.  “I’m pretty good at finding things.  It’s helped me out on more than one occasion.”

“And how much do you know?”  Nix could hear Dick’s heart rate speed up.  God, this was torture.

“Oh, enough.  Enough to know you’ll take out those ghouls, even if you don’t trust me at all.”

Dick nodded.  “So, is that where you’ll do it, then?  On Bleeker?”

“Do what?”  Nix blinked back innocently.

“Try to kill me?  Jump me with your friends?”

“Red, you’ve got me all wrong.  First of all, I told you I don’t have any friends.  Secondly, I don’t wanna kill you.  _Taste_ you—yeah, but I mean, can you blame a guy?  This is your fault, really.”  Nix chuckled.  “But kill you?  No.  Besides, if I wanted to, there was no need for all this cloak and dagger stuff.  And honestly, if I were desperate, I’d do it right now.”

“You could try,” Dick murmured.

“God,” Nix huffed, “I love how you sweet-talk me.”  He winked, then motioned to the chilled glass of water that the bartender plunked down in front of Dick.  “Seriously, though, can’t I just be a concerned citizen?”

“Not really.”  Dick said, and pushed the water away.  “You’re a monster.”

“Ouch.  You know how to cut a guy, Red.”

“My name is Dick, and you bet your ass I do.”  With that, Dick pushed away from the bar, obviously done with the conversation.

“Wait!”  Nix protested, his hand shooting out to wrap long, cool fingers around Dick’s wrist, just for a moment.  But the second Dick tensed, ready to either pull away or attack, Nix dropped his hand.  He cleared his throat.  “If I should stumble upon another tip…can I leave a message for you at Currahee?”

Dick’s eyes flicked between Nix’s pale hand, and his face a couple times before he shrugged and took another step back.  “You can leave whatever message you like.  But don’t expect me to show up again.”  Then with that, he and Lipton were out the door and into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

It was nearing 2:00 am when Dick and Lipton fell into bed in their shared motel room, both dirty and groaning from minor bruises and sore muscles.  It’d been a long night, but still, funny enough, when they’d made their way to Bleeker, they’d found the den of two ghouls.  The ghouls were easy enough to catch and kill, and no one tried to interfere.  In fact, it didn’t seem like anyone else had even been around.  Which…still threw Dick for a loop.  He’d been convinced that the whole set-up had been a trap.  And yet….

“Maybe he’ll try to kill us in our sleep.”  Dick muttered, face pressed into the motel room mattress.

“Your vampire?”  Lip asked, as he grunted and stretched out on the opposite bed.

Dick huffed.  “He’s not _my_ vampire.  He’s not _my_ anything.”

“Alright.”  Lip shrugged.  “I’m just sayin’… he didn’t ask to meet with _me_.”

“What’s his deal, anyway?”  Dick said.  “I just don’t understand it.  Twice now, he didn’t try to kill me.  What kind of vampire _does_ that?”

“I think he likes you.”  Lip offered.  Without even looking, Dick chucked a pillow at him.  Lip huffed a laugh.  “What?  I think he does.”

“That can’t be it.”  Dick sighed, allowing his muscles to relax.  “He’s just…biding his time.  I’m sure he’ll try to kill me next time.”

“Next time?”  Lip slurred, obviously on the edge of sleep.

Dick grunted in the affirmative.  “Just a feeling I have.”  And with that, he lost himself to the oblivion of a hard-earned sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a comment is worth a thousand kudos. Please let me know what you think. And feel free to come find me on tumblr. I'm @realhunterswearplaid.


End file.
